BBGE
by cajunghost
Summary: Eric, Jackie and a purple wrapped gift. This was the place they'd spent most of their childhood; so he figured that this was the best place to do it.


B.B.G.E

Eric Forman sat on the old couch in the basement of his parent's house. He looked around and shook his head; he wished he could say that it hadn't changed one bit, but that would be a lie. Somehow over the years the living room furniture found its way down to the basement. The old worn out couch that he and his friends grew up with was gone, the wire spool was gone and replaced with the coffee table. Hyde's old kitchen chair was gone and replaced with his dad's old green chair. In a way he missed all the old furniture from his childhood; but he embraced the change. He may not live here anymore but he missed the times he and his friends spent down here.

This was the place they'd spent most of their childhood; so he figured that this was the best place to do it.

His fingers started to drum the top of the box and his knee started to bounce. He looked at his watch, and placed his hand back on the box making sure that it didn't fall. The box was wrapped in purple paper and had a purple bow on top. He ran a thumb along the ribbon feeling the little ridges. He looked down at the box and smiled; he knew that it was the perfect gift. It was something that she always wanted just about all her life; he couldn't wait to see her face when she saw it. Hopefully she'd show up soon, he was getting nervous.

The door to the back yard opened; he didn't bother turning around and look, he knew it could be only one person. He felt someone sit down next to him, he just kept staring at the box, a look of confusion written all over his face.

Jackie sat down on the couch, her right arm on the back of it and her right leg curled up underneath her so that she could look at Eric directly. She saw the gift in his lap and smiled. "So Eric, what do you have there?"

Eric shrugged and said, "I don't know, I've had it for a while now and something told me to bring it here today. I don't even remember who it's for." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Can you tell me what today's date is?"

Jackie glared at Eric. "You know damn well what todays date is, Its September twenty fourth. Now hand over that gift before I hurt you."

Eric chuckled and gave her the gift. "Happy birthday Jackie."

Jackie squealed, grabbed Eric and kissed him on the cheek then took the box.

Eric relinquished the gift then scooted to the edge of the sofa and turned so he could watch her reaction.

Jackie tore the wrapping off and took off the top. All she saw was tissue tightly packed in it; she glared at Eric and said, "This better not be a burn."

Eric shook his head no and said, "I would never burn you on this day." He saw the look she was giving him. "Well, not anymore."

Jackie smiled at that, then started to remove the tissue and throw it over her shoulder, not caring where it landed. Then she saw a small blue velvet box nestled in the soft tissue. She felt tears starting to form, her heart sped up and her hands started to shake. She reached in and took the velvet covered box out; she opened it and saw the most exquisite ring she has ever seen. She looked up at Eric and found him on the floor on one knee. That's when the tears started to fall.

"Jackie Burkhart, will you marry me?"

Jackie went to the floor on both knees and wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him. When they finally broke the kiss they both smiled at each other. "So, I take it that's a yes?"

Jackie kissed him again, "Yes, a thousand times yes."

They heard the upstairs door close, and Kitty yell Red's name. "I guess mom knows."

They both started laughing and Jackie said, "And in five minutes everyone else will too." Eric took the ring and slid it onto her finger. Jackie held up her hand and smiled; it wasn't the biggest ring. But it was the most exquisite ring she has ever seen, mainly because of what it represented. It was a symbol of how Eric felt about her, a symbol of his love for her.

They both got back up on the couch and Jackie straddled Eric's lap, then started kissing him again. When she finally broke the kiss she looked into his eyes. "Best birthday gift ever."


End file.
